1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a signal processing device. More specifically, the inventive concept relates to a signal processing device that can improve the convenience of management by integrating a power amplifier, a duplexer, and a linearizer as a module and improve flexibility and extensibility so as to be transformable corresponding to a change in system development concept.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication usage of users has been rapidly increased due to development of mobile communication and the users want to stably receive a communication service without the constraints of time and space. However, it is difficult for an operator to smoothly provide the communication service to the users while a shadow area is generated due to a limited output of a base station and a constraint such as the position or a peripheral geographical feature of the base station, and as a scheme for resolving such a problem, a distributed antenna system (DAS) is used.
The DAS is installed in an area in which a radio wave is not received or weakly received, such as the inside of a building, a basement of the building, a subway, a tunnel, an apartment complex of a residential area, a stadium, or the like, to provide the communication service up to the shadow area where a signal of the base station is difficult to reach and extend coverage of the base station, and consists of a headend apparatus that that is communicatively connected with the base station and a plurality of remote apparatus that is connected to the headend apparatus through a optical transport medium and is communicatively connected to a user terminal to process a signal.
In the plurality of remote apparatus of the DAS according to the related art, there are a lot of cases in which a deployment state of a power amplifier, a duplexer, and a linearizer or whether the power amplifier, the duplexer, and the linearizer are provided is decided according to a development concept of the system, and as a result, the system cannot be united and it is thus difficult to manage the plurality of remote apparatus and it is also difficult to efficiently cope with a change in operational environment of the system.